Supernatural Twilight
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Have you ever wondered? Wondered about the Supernatural. If all the stories were true? After that time when you went to school and grew up, and eventually stopped checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters...do you ever find yourself freaking out because it is dark outside? You try to tell yourself it's nothing, but that never works.
1. Chapter 1: A Life Worth Living

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered? Wondered about the **_Supernatural_**. If all the stories were true? After that time when you went to school and grew up, and eventually stopped checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters...do you ever find yourself freaking out because it is dark outside? You try to tell yourself it's nothing, but let's be honest...that_ **never**_ works. This is a story about a girl who starts out broken-hearted, but eventually finds her place in the world. Her job is dangerous, _**completely**_ unorthodox, because she...is a _**Hunter**_.

A/N: This story starts in New Moon when Dickward is taking Bella into the forest to break up with her. (And B.T.W. Dickward is Edward;)

A/N: Sorry to those of you who are attached to Edward, there will be some bashing of him. When I read the first book, I was firmly on Edward's side. Then I read the second and saw how close Bella was getting to Jacob and well, I am team wolf. Edward was really a dick to cause Bella all of that pain and I resent him for it. Of course, it doesn't have _**anything** _to do with the fact that Taylor Lautner is sooooo hot! Nope, Nothing at all. *putting hands behind her back and whistling innocently*

A/N: I own nothing, cause if I did, Bella would have told Dickward to fuck off and lived happily ever after with Jacob, or Paul, or Dean, or maybe even all three;D.

**Chapter One: Life Worth Living**

* * *

_He beat me home from school. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That is a bad sign. I means he doesn't plan on staying. I shook my head and took a deep breath, desperately trying to locate some courage. He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me._

_He reached to take my book bag from me, that was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat, that was **not** normal. "Come for a walk with me," He suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. _This is bad, this is very bad, _the voice in my head repeated again and again. But he didn't even wait for an answer._

_He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest en-croached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me? We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail - I could still see the house. Some walk._

_Edward leaned against the tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. "Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than I felt. He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving." I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year-" "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I started at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. Whit a sudden roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood. "When you say we-," I whispered. "I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it of the fog of despair trying to settle. He waited without any sign of impatience._

_It took a few minutes before I could speak. "Okay," I said. "I'll come with you." "You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." "Where you are _is_ the right place for me." "I'm no good for you, Bella." "Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life." "My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper - that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" "You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-" "As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me. "_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it? I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow still sounding like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder-like liquid gold had frozen solid. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

_"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. _

_"No."_


	2. Chapter 2: Changing

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered? Wondered about the **_Supernatural_**. If all the stories were true? After that time when you went to school and grew up, and eventually stopped checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters...do you ever find yourself freaking out because it is dark outside? You try to tell yourself it's nothing, but let's be honest...that_ **never**_ works. This is a story about a girl who starts out broken-hearted, but eventually finds her place in the world. Her job is dangerous, _**completely**_ unorthodox, because she...is a _**Hunter**_.

A/N: This story starts in New Moon when Dickward is taking Bella into the forest to break up with her. (And B.T.W. Dickward is Edward;)

A/N: Sorry to those of you who are attached to Edward, there will be some bashing of him. When I read the first book, I was firmly on Edward's side. Then I read the second and saw how close Bella was getting to Jacob and well, I am team wolf. Edward was really a dick to cause Bella all of that pain and I resent him for it. Of course, it doesn't have _**anything** _to do with the fact that Taylor Lautner is sooooo hot! Nope, Nothing at all. *putting hands behind her back and whistling innocently*

A/N: _Italics=__ Dream,_ _Italics= thoughts, *flashbacks*, _**Bold = Songs, and time skips**

A/N: All outfits will be on my profile page.

A/N: I own nothing, cause if I did, Bella would have told Assward to fuck off and lived happily ever after with Jacob, or Paul, or Dean, or maybe even all three;D.

**Chapter Two: Changing**

* * *

_**6 Months**_** Later**

_Dream_

_It was green. All green...and that shouldn't scare me, but it does. I whirl around trying to see anything other than this green. "Edward?" I call out. There is a flash out of the corner of my eye. I turn and there he is. He turns his back on me and walks away. I hold out an arm and start to stumble after him. "Edward! Wait! Don't leave me!_

_"Don't go!" I run after him, chasing him through the maze, getting glimpse of him here and there. Just enough to give me hope. I run and run and run. Finally I stop, panting for breath. Suddenly there is mirrors surrounding me. One moment I was in a maze that was so green, then next I've been surrounded by mirrors._

_I looked around, thousands of other Bella's doing the same. I had to suppress a shudder of fear. I look awful. Was my first thought. I walked forward tentatively, as if the mirrors would bite. Scared, because for the first time since he left, I truly looked at myself._

_My hair is hanging limply, it had a greasy shine to it. My face is hollow, my eyes dead. My lips are cracked and chapped. My face is super pale. Dark circles hang under my eyes. My eyes trailed down. I take off my shirt and gasp, holding back a sob. I am so thin, I can see my ribs. I could count each one, if I were so inclined. My hip bones stuck out, my fingernails are yellow and cracked. Thankfully they are not very long. My legs are thin and hairy._

_I pulled my shirt back on and walked around, trying to find a way out of this maze of mirrors. I caught a glimpse of something moving in the mirror and whirled around. There was an angel. At least someone I thought could be an angel. At this point, it wouldn't surprise me. The man is tall. From what I can tell he is about 5'11" tall. He has broad shoulders and slims from there. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and wings._

_I pull in a deep breath and call out to him. "Who are you?" He looks at me calmly and replies, "My name is Castiel. And you are Isabella." I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know my name?" He walked forward. "I am here because you need me. You see, I am the Angel of Thursday. You were born on Thursday, September 13th. Those born on my day and need my help on my day will receive it."_

_"So what you are telling me...is you are an angel? Of God?" He nods, again. I fold my arms. "Huh, well that's new." He just stands there calmly. "Sooo, what are you going to help me with?" "What do you want me to help you with?" I drop my arms to my sides and sigh. I sit on the ground and put my head in my chin. I think and I think. Suddenly I get it. I jump to my feet._

_"Cas! I got it! I know what I need help with." He appears in front of me in a blink. I shriek and stumble back. "Don't do that!" I grumble clutching my heart. "Cas?" He asks. I realize I shortened an Angel's name, and I start to blush. "Never mind that, I know what I need you to help me with." "So, what is it?" "Well I was just getting to that. Sheesh. I need you to help me be strong. I don't want to be a victim anymore. I don't want to be helpless." He nods at me. "Very well. We will start with stamina. Tomorrow is a school day - " I cut him off. "I don't care about that." He nods again. "Okay, then I want you to go to the library and get books on self-defense, I want you to get a pair of running shoes, a backpack, a cell phone, and the rest of the stuff on this list."_

_I nod and reach out for the list, quickly scanning it. I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. I look him in the eyes. "Thank you." I say sincerely. He nods and says, "Before you go, I want you to promise me that you will never let anyone know in any way about me." I nod. "I promise." Then..._

_End of Dream_

I sit up in bed. "Bella?" "Yeah Dad?" He opens the door and sticks his head in. "Are you okay." I smile brightly at him. "I'm good." He blinks, looking shocked. "Okay." He closes the door. I frown. I didn't think I was still that bad. About two months ago I would have understood-oh. It was all coming back to me. Yesterday my best friend Jacob Black broke up our friendship, because of some guy named Sam that lived on the reservation. Ironically, Sam was the one who found me when Edward left.

Getting out of bed, I freeze in shock. I said _his_ name. I was able to think it without crumbling in pain. I tentatively try it again. Edwar- I fall to the floor, wrapping my arms around my waist. Nope, still hurts. The pain recedes and I get up and walk over to my closet. Opening the door, I flinch back. The whole closet is filled with clothes that remind me of my zombie days. I go to the back and see a pair of jeans I grab them and a shirt and a hat and go into the shower.

When I come out, I am freshly shaved and looking much better. I put on deodorant and plain underwear and bra and socks. Then I pull on the distressed grey skinny jeans, a gold Lurex shirt, a grey waist belt, white and gold Adidas. Then I got my jewelry a bronze compass necklace, a stack of bronze bracelets, a bronze ring, and a cute bronze bracelet that says, "Be yourself, everyone else is taken." I blow dried my hair and brushed it out letting my loose chocolate curls fall down my back and left it at that and just put a cream beanie on it.

Then I went into my room and painted my nails a glossy light pink, put on light pink lip gloss and pink blush and mascara. I grabbed my purse and put my wallet in it, along with the pepper spray Charlie gave me when I was dating _him_. I put the list that came with me when I was in the dream in there and also grabbed my sock with emergency cash in it.

I walked out of my room and turn around to look at it. I might have to ask Charlie if I can change it. This room as it is now just holds too many memories. Ones that hurt. I close the door with a sigh and head down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie is sitting in there eating some toast. "Hey dad?" He looks up from the newspaper and back down. "Yeah, Bells?" A split second later his head came up so fast I could practically hear it wiping through the air.

He looked at me and his jaw dropped. I blushed and said, "Not that I don't enjoy the attention, but I was wondering if I could change my room." He look confused so I elaborated. "You know, paint, move furniture around, get different decorations. So, can I?" Still looking completely shocked at how I was dressed, he nodded his head. "Great, thanks!" I walked over to him kissed him on the forehead before heading out the door.

I got in my truck and turned it on. It came on with a loud roar. I got out and went back in the house leaving the truck still on. "Hey, dad?" "Yeah Bells?" He yelled from the living room. I walked in there. "I was wondering if when I got back, we could look at a new car to get?" He looked up in concern. "Is there something wrong with the truck?" "Yeah, It has a lot of memories in that truck...that involve _him_."

Understanding dawned on his face. "I understand Bella, and yes, you can." "Great." I said brightly, turning to go back to the truck. "Oh, and Dad?" I said over my shoulder. "Jake built me a motorbike and taught me how to ride it. I want to use that bike after today. I left a packet of my reason on the table in the kitchen, I would appreciate it if you would read it through _before_ you freak out, kay? Bye!" I shouted heading out the door with a smirk. Jake is going to get an earful from Charlie. Oh well, payback's a bitch.

* * *

**Time Skip (Now in Port Angles)**

Getting out of my truck I heave a sigh. "Now that you are in the city I want you to go to-" "Ahhhhh!" I screech, whirling around, clutching my chest. "What the hell Cas! Are you _trying_ to kill me? Because if you are, I would rather live." I said, calming down. "I am merely here to instruct you." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure." With a pang, I realized I was copying Jake. He always did that with Billy.

I took a deep breath a shook it off. _It will be okay_, I thought to myself. _I _will_ be okay. _"So, where to?" I ask, turning to face Castiel. "We are going to a Hunters store." He said, striding away. I hurried after him. "What exactly _is_ a Hunters store?" "It is a store that you go to for guns, knives, salt bullets, and anything else you would need to become a hunter."

"What?" I asked, confused. "You want to be strong. I know of none stronger than Hunters that are human." "Okay," I nod. "So what exactly does a Hunter do?" "They hunt." I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I got that part, Sherlock. I want to know what a Hunter hunts."

"The supernatural." "Yeah, but what kinds? You know, names, abilities?" "You will learn that in due time. For now, we are just working on stamina and strength." "Okay, whoa." I breath looking at the creepy looking building in front of us. It had a general aura of danger hanging around it.

"This place is kinda creepy, Cas." He looked down at me. "Never fear, they only hurt the supernatural, unless you are possessed. In that case they don't care if you are human." "Well, that's comforting." I muttered. "You are not possessed, therefor you have nothing to worry about." I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Cas.

Walking into the store was daunting, but I did it anyway. Inside was a regular bookstore. Confused I looked at Cas. He walked over to the cashier and muttered something to him. The guy got up and led us to the very back. He pulled a book out of a shelf and the bookcase swung open.


	3. Chapter 3: A Hunter, Working Out

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered? Wondered about the **_Supernatural_**. If all the stories were true? After that time when you went to school and grew up, and eventually stopped checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters...do you ever find yourself freaking out because it is dark outside? You try to tell yourself it's nothing, but let's be honest...that_ **never**_ works. This is a story about a girl who starts out broken-hearted, but eventually finds her place in the world. Her job is dangerous, _**completely**_ unorthodox, because she...is a _**Hunter**_.

A/N: This story starts in New Moon when Dickward is taking Bella into the forest to break up with her. (And B.T.W. Dickward is Edward;)

A/N: Sorry to those of you who are attached to Edward, there will be some bashing of him. When I read the first book, I was firmly on Edward's side. Then I read the second and saw how close Bella was getting to Jacob and well, I am team wolf. Edward was really a dick to cause Bella all of that pain and I resent him for it. Of course, it doesn't have _**anything** _to do with the fact that Taylor Lautner is sooooo hot! Nope, Nothing at all. *putting hands behind her back and whistling innocently*

A/N: _Italics=__ Dream,_ _Italics= thoughts, *flashbacks*, 'cell phone conversations', _**Bold = Songs, and time skips and previously**

A/N: All outfits will be on my profile page, the weapons also;)

A/N: I own nothing, cause if I did, Bella would have told Assward to fuck off and lived happily ever after with Jacob, or Paul, or Dean, or maybe even all three;D.

For my Lovely Followers: AlexWnichester, ArabellaWhitlock, Dustykins, vmarslovahhh18

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story last week. I got into a bit of trouble and was banned from the computer. I also don't know if the slowing down time thing is correct, but this is AU so just go with the flow, please!

**Chapter Three: A Hunter, Working Out**

* * *

**Previously on Supernatural Twilight :**

**Walking into the store was daunting, but I did it anyway. Inside was a regular bookstore. Confused I looked at Cas. He walked over to the cashier and muttered something to him. The guy got up and led us to the very back. He pulled a book out of a shelf and the bookcase swung open.**

**(Present Time)**

* * *

I would love to be able to say, I looked at the dark tunnel with no fear. But at this point I can't. I can lie to my father and put on a happy mask, but the one thing that no one can do, is lie to themselves. So, I looked at the dark tunnel with a fear and trepidation. Castiel was already headed down the tunnel. I have two choices:

1. Give up: Pretend to be happy with being the victim.

Or

2. I could go down the tunnel. I could prove to myself and Castiel and the boys that left me...that I don't always have to be the victim. I _can_ be strong.

So, knowing there was no turning back, I take a deep breath and I walk into the dark, creepy tunnel. But here's the kicker: this time...I wasn't alone.

* * *

Reaching the end of the tunnel, I breathe a sigh of pride. I faced a fear, and I came out the victor. That doesn't mean I will be going into any strange dark tunnels anytime soon though. I smile brightly up at Castiel. "So, what now?" I ask. "Now we shop." I follow Castiel into the shop. Inside it was surprisingly bright. There were guns being showcased, there is a book section devoted to the supernatural.

Castiel however, bypassed all of these and walked up to a man with a mullet, that was working behind the counter. "Hello, How may I help you?" he asked with a Texas twang. "I am looking for all the things on this list:

1. Shot guns

2. Salt shots

3. Protective gear

4. EMF Reader

5. Infared Thermo-scanner

6. A Blacklight

7. Lock Picks

8. Holy Water

9. Flare Guns

10. Crossbow

11. Taser

12. Daggers

Mullet Man looked at us appraisingly. "Right, follow me." He said, going around the counter. "Name's Ash. But you already knew that," he said, looking at Castiel. Castiel just looked at Mullet Man..um, Ash, blankly. Looking away, a collection of five daggers caught my eye. The first one has a steel handle with two-tone black and blue finish, and a Celtic Knot-work pattern. The handle has a finger ring that is probably there to allow multiple tactical grip methods.

It has a sharpened 440 stainless steel blade with black finish, and a single edged blade with double edged look. The back (spine) of the blade has a faux edge and an in-line open lock. It also has a clip so you can hook it to a pocket or boot. It looks about 9 inches and a 3 1/2 inch blade. I can say that it would be approximately 5 1/2 inches when it is closed.

They are all the same only with different colors. The second one has a two-tone black and silver finish. The third has a two-tone black and green finish. The fourth a two-tone black and purple finish, and the last a two-tone black and red finish. They are gorgeous and it is love at first sight. Walking over to them, my fingers itch to pick them up and use them.

"Isabella." I whip around, startled. "Yeah, Cas?" He looked past me at the Celtic dagger collection. "Are these the daggers you want?" Blinking sheepishly, I nod. Striding back over to Ash, Castiel asks him, "How much is the five piece Celtic dagger collection?" Ash's eyebrows shoot up. "Those are $ 44.95. Are you sure you want them for her, though?"

Castiel looks over at me and I nod to show I really want them. "Yes, we will be purchasing that collection when we checkout." Ash nods his head to show he understands. Wandering around I find myself in the bow and arrow section. They all looked so unique. There was one that caught my eye though. It is made from out of ebony and had blue Celtic designs on it. "Cas? Can I get this bow and arrow set? It is only 11 dollars."

Coming up behind me, he examines the set. I look at him hopefully, looking down at me he nods his approval. "Along with this set, you will need wrist guards. With a bow and arrow, you need wrist guards to protect your arms from the string whipping back."

"Great," I say brightly, my eye already on a wrist guard. The black wrist cuff has 3 rows of buckle straps accented with silver tone hardware. It is about 6 1/2" long and 2 1/4" wide. I am no expert, but it looks man-made. Another love at first sight, plus it could pass for a bracelet. It is only 13 dollars.

That done, I head over to the checkout area. Castiel wasn't there so I asked Ash, "Do you know where Cas went?" He looked up from his computer. "Yeah, he is getting some books." "Thanks," I turned to go over to Cas, but Ash leaned forward. "If you don't mind me askin' but do you know who that is?" I looked at him. "Of course, why else would I be with him? I may _look_ naive but that doesn't I _am_."

He sat back in shock at my tone. He ran his eyes up and down my figure in appraisal, which makes me blush. "Um, Hello, eyes up here!" I snap, pointing at my face. "All right," He said, holding his hands up in the universal sign for surrender.

"Is everything all right here, Isabella?" Cas asks, moving up behind me. "Yeah, it's fine Cas. Right, _Ash_?" I ask, sneering at him. He nods looking at Castiel warily. He turns around and starts to ring up our supplies.

"Will that be all?" He asks, handing us the last of it. "Yup!," I say, bouncing on my heels. "C'mon Cas, I wanna start working!" He looks at me blankly, and I flush, realizing I was whining. "Very well Isabella." He walks over to the tunnel and I start to head after him when Ash speaks up behind me. "_You_ can come back anytime you want, Isabella." I blush, but resolutely ignore him.

* * *

**In the woods, In a secluded place Castiel brought her to. They have finished shopping. They are no longer at Port Angles.**

* * *

"The first thing we are going to do Isabella, is work on your stamina. That means exercise. I am going to test you and time you on a number of different things. Then, I will set you a goal to reach. Clear?" "As a crystal!" I say, bouncing on the tennis shoes I changed into. Castiel said I needed to change my clothing because it was, and I quote, "Completely impractical, and _not_ the proper exercise clothing."

So, here I am dressed in purple shorts, a teal sheer tank top layered over a purple sports bra. Teal green running shoes, a River Island Purple and Grey NY hat, a purple rubber watch, a purple and black bracelet, and a Purple Crab Nebula Image Necklace from the Galaxy Series. "Okay, when I say go, I want you to drop to the ground and do as many push-ups as you can. Ready?" "Yup." I nod my head.

"Go!" Immediately, I drop to the ground and start doing push-ups. Embarrassingly, after just 3, I could feel the burning in my arms. I was so tempted to give up, but instead I gritted my teeth and continued on. After 12 more push-ups, I collapsed. "Okay," Castiel said, marking something in his book. "Next, I want you to do as many jumping jacks as possible." Groaning I stand up and take a deep swig from my ice cold water bottle. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Go!" I start doing my jumping jacks. Soon the repetitive motions were easier to do. My breath came faster, my heart is thundering in my chest. I can feel the burn in my shoulders, legs and stomach. After I did as much as I could, I bent double gasping for breath. I gulp down my water, and suddenly I remember a quote I read. It was, "To a man dying of thirst, water is far more precious than gold." I finally get it.

* * *

"Am I done _now_?" I ask, trying my hardest **not** to whine. But I have a feeling I failed. I do, however, have a valid reason. Castiel just made me do sit-ups, splits, squats, lunges, high knees, butt kickers, leg crunches, and _many_ other exercises. I ache in place I didn't know _could_ ache. Right now I am hating on Castiel.

"For the moment you are." "Finally!" I gasp in relief, dropping to the ground. "We've been doing this _forever_." "No exaggerations, Isabella. We have only been doing this for 8 hours." I sat up in alarm. "Are you _sure_?" I ask, panic coloring my tone. "I am never wrong, Isabella." "Give me my phone!" He looked at me without expression. "I need to call my dad! He must be going out of his mind with worry!"

"Isabella-" "Cas." I cut him off. "This is my father. I need to call him, so he doesn't send out the FBI looking for me!" "Let me explain." Though his tone remained the same, a shiver of fear ran down my spine. There was something dangerous about him in that moment. It wasn't something you could see, it was more something you sense.

"Okay Cas, I will trust you." "I am an Angel of God. One of my abilities is being able to slow time in a certain area. Though 8 hours have passed in here, only 4 hours have passed out there. Your father will only think you have been gone for 4 hours." "Okay, but I still need to call my dad. Even 4 hours will make him freak out."

"Very well, while you do that I will make your work-out schedule." He said, handing me my phone. "Kay," Walking away, I dial Charlie's cell and wait for him to pick up.

_'Bella! Is that you?'_

I run a hand through my hair. _'Yeah Dad. Sorry for not calling before now. I just got caught up with shopping, I found some really cool stuff. Plus, I stopped at a bookstore-'_

_'Say no more, Bells. I know how you get caught up in your books. Next time just try and pay attention to the time, okay?'_

_"Kay, I really am sorry. I am on my way home now. Love you Dad.'_

_'Wait, I am going down to Billy's do you want to meet me there?'_

I hesitate, then think, "_What the hell, might as well._"

_'Yeah Dad, I'll see you there.'_

_'Okay, bye Bells, and stay safe.'_

_'Got it, see you then.'_

_'Bye.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered? Wondered about the **_Supernatural_**. If all the stories were true? After that time when you went to school and grew up, and eventually stopped checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters...do you ever find yourself freaking out because it is dark outside? You try to tell yourself it's nothing, but let's be honest...that_ **never**_ works. This is a story about a girl who starts out broken-hearted, but eventually finds her place in the world. Her job is dangerous, _**completely**_ unorthodox, because she...is a _**Hunter**_.

A/N: This story starts in New Moon when Dickward is taking Bella into the forest to break up with her. (And B.T.W. Dickward is Edward;)

A/N: Sorry to those of you who are attached to Edward, there will be some bashing of him. When I read the first book, I was firmly on Edward's side. Then I read the second and saw how close Bella was getting to Jacob and well, I am team wolf. Edward was really a dick to cause Bella all of that pain and I resent him for it. Of course, it doesn't have _**anything** _to do with the fact that Taylor Lautner is sooooo hot! Nope, Nothing at all. *putting hands behind her back and whistling innocently*

A/N: _Italics=__ Dream,_ _Italics= thoughts, *flashbacks*, 'cell phone conversations', _**Bold = Songs, and time skips and previously**

A/N: All outfits will be on my profile page, the weapons also;)

A/N: I own nothing, cause if I did, Bella would have told Assward to fuck off and lived happily ever after with Jacob, or Paul, or Dean, or maybe even all three;D.

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating for a while. Thanks for bearing with me! Bella won't be meeting the boys until 1 or 2 more chapters. I just want to get Bella as she is now established as a person, before I try my hand at writing the boys! Thanks again, I love all of you!

**Chapter Four: Memories**

* * *

**Previously on Supernatural Twilight :**

**Walking away, I dial Charlie's cell and wait for him to pick up.**

**_'Bella! Is that you?'_**

**I run a hand through my hair. _'Yeah Dad. Sorry for not calling before now. I just got caught up with shopping, I found some really cool stuff. Plus, I stopped at a bookstore-'_**

**_'Say no more, Bells. I know how you get caught up in your books. Next time just try and pay attention to the time, okay?'_**

**_"Kay, I really am sorry. I am on my way home now. Love you Dad.'_**

**_'Wait, I am going down to Billy's do you want to meet me there?'_**

**I hesitate, then think, "_What the hell, might as well._"**

**_'Yeah Dad, I'll see you there.'_**

**_'Okay, bye Bells, and stay safe.'_**

**_'Got it, see you then.'_**

**_'Bye.'_**

**(Present Time: 6 Months Later)**

* * *

"No!" Screaming, I scramble away. "Don't you dare pour that bucket of water on me, Jacob Ephraim Black!" Hovering over me is Jacob. This whole thing started with Paul Fucking Lahote implying Jake wouldn't be man enough to dump a bucket of water on me. So, with his manhood in question Jake just _has_ to do this to me.

Eyes sparkling wildly, Jake says, "Don't be such a wuss, Bells." That struck a chord. Narrowing my eyes at him an idea suddenly hits me. Smiling sweetly, I glance at him under my lashes. "Are you really going to do this to me? I thought we were closer than that Jake," I say in heartbroken tone. Catching him off guard, he falters. With that being all I need, I strike.

Swiping my feet at his ankles he is suddenly off balance. As he topples, I whip out my camera and capture the sweet, sweet moment. When he hits the ground, the expression on his face is so ridiculous I burst out laughing.

"Seriously Bells?" He asks in a long-suffering tone. Striking a ridiculous pose I say, "Well you _were_ going to dump a bucket of _cold_ water on me. _Without_ my permission." I shrug. "Plus, now I have some blackmail material." Smirking at his shocked face, I saunter into the garage. If someone had come up to me 6 months ago and told me I would be happy and carefree, I would have admitted them into an insane asylum. As it is, sometimes I can't believe it. I sometimes catch myself wanting to call Alice about some clothes I see, or call _him_ with a book I just read. For the most part though I am good, ever since I came to the Rez 6 months ago. Hell, I can still remember the explosive confrontation.

* * *

_*6 Months Ago*_

_There it is, the cozy red house of Billy and Jake's. I take a deep breath and climb out of my truck. 'Okay, you can do this.' I think to myself. 'It's all about the presentation. If you look confident you feel confident. If you feel like ice, you are ice. Cool. Untouchable. Safe.' I pull my shoulder's back and stride to the door. Before I knock, I look down and mentally curse. 'Oh shit! I am still in my work clothes!' So, here I am dressed in purple shorts, a teal sheer tank top layered over a purple sports bra. Teal green running shoes, a River Island Purple and Grey NY hat, a purple rubber watch, a purple and black bracelet, and a Purple Crab Nebula Image Necklace from the Galaxy Series and standing at the home of my ex-best friend's house._

_'Real nice impression I'm going to make! Oh well, he is no longer my best friend. It no longer matters what he thinks.' I stand tall, knock confidently, and stride into the house. There is no-one in there so I walk to the kitchen. On the counter is a note from my dad telling me that they are over at Sam's house. Instead of going over there right away, I drive home, shower and change my clothes. But first I get out my red hair dye and streak my hair with it. Lucky for me it only takes ten minutes to dry. _

_When it does, I put on a white and grey tank top. It has skull patterns on it and it ties up the side. Then I put on some black short-shorts that are ripped at the bottom. I put on a triple strand charm necklace and a chain belt. Then I grab some Wild Roses Black Onyx Orb Earrings, and an Alexander McQueen Black/Ivory Wrap Scarf Bracelet. Walking over to my dresser I grab my Stainless Steel Chronograph Watch, my black archery wrist cuff, and my Silver Plated Onyx Ring. Then I get my silver Angel Wing Anklet, and my Sterling Spiral Upper Arm Celtic Scrolling Cuff and my black Givenchy Suede Gladiator Sandals._

_Then I brush my hair and flip it. I grab my Ladona Classic Black Aviator Style Sunglasses, my bag and my keys. I lock up the house and open the garage. I admire my bike. I took it to the shop and it now has silver flames on the sides. It is awesome! I climb on and relish the purr as I turn it on. The next second I am on my way to Sam's house. __Driving over there, all I can do is think of ways to snub everyone there except my father and Billy. I grin in anticipation. _

_When I get there, I realize the house has the same welcoming feel to it that I get from Jake's house. I notice they are all down by the beach so I ride down there and park. I catch a glimpse of Charlie's face before I turn off my bike. The next thing I know the boys (minus Jake) are all crowding me and drooling over my beauty. I chuckle and grab all of their attention, now instead of drooling over the bike they are drooling over me. _

_To be honest it is kinda empowering. I bend down and pull off my sandals and saunter over to my dad. "Hey Pops! Billy," I give him a nod. My dad is speechless. "Isabella Marie Swan!" He explodes. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I raise and eyebrow at him and cross my arms. "And what, pray tell, is it that I am doing?" I ask in a cool tone. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO RIDE THAT DEATH TRAP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?! ARE THOSE RED STREAKS?! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" I sigh, take off my sunglasses and put my hands on my hips. "I am going to ride that "death trap"whether you want me to or not. I put color in it, yes they are red streaks." I look down at my clothes. "And, last time I checked, they were called clothing. Did I get all of your shouted questions? Yes? Great." I say, my voice heavy with sarcasm.  
_

_His face was turning purple. Thinking quickly I lowered my lashes and looked at him from under them. "Well dad," I say in a too innocent voice. "If you want to yell at someone for the "death trap", I **personally **suggest the person that built it and taught me how to ride it. And that would be Jacob Black. I was hesitant to try to ride one, because I knew you would disapprove, but in the end I let him teach me. So like I said, Jacob Black, not me. Kay?" I smirk and say, "Just an FYI he is trying to sneak away." I cheer to myself as my father starts to yell at Jake.  
_

_Then I notice Billy get worried and looked at Jake, too. He is shaking and I can't help but feel bad for him. I sigh to myself and in one smooth move I slide in between my dad and Jake. I rest a hand on Jake's chest and glance over my shoulder at my dad. "I got this dad, you can go sit and gossip with Billy." He looks unsure. "You sure Bells?" "Yeah Dad." Then I glance past him and widen my eyes. "OMG, Billy is eating all of pie I made!" His eyes widen and spins around and rushes over there to wrestle Billy for the imaginary pie. I feel the rumble in Jake's chest as he chuckles. _

_"There is no pie, is there?" I turn to face him with a smirk. "Nope." I say, popping the "p". I drop my arm and level an icy glare in his direction. He winces and tries to walk away. I step in front of him. "Oh HELL no! I have a **bone** to pick with you, Jacob Black! What the HELL is your problem! One minute we are best friends and you are telling me you are terrified of the Pack, the next you** are** the pack. Now pardon the french, but that's bullshit! There is **no** freakin' way you are going to ditch me for just any reason. And you and I both know you have never had a reason to have Mono. So cough it up! I want to know the **real** reason you have avoided me and cause me pain!"_

_He glares at me, trying to intimidate me. "How do you know I haven't kissed a girl? Huh?" I can't help but snort. Then I end up doubling over with laughter. "Oh, please! You and I were together every second we could be! When would you have time to go kiss some random girl?" "Well thanks for blurting that out to the whole world!" He hisses. I glare even harder. "Don't thank me for insulting you. It was my pleasure." He looks extra mad at that. I hear a few wolf-whistles and I can't stop the smirk from forming. "Seriously?" Is his pathetic comeback. I laugh. "Oh Jake. I'm impressed. I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head!" His jaw drops and I hear a few 'ohhh's' from the watchers. _

_"What's with the sarcasm?" I smirk. "Sorry honey, sarcasm falls from my mouth, just like stupid falls from yours." He rears back in surprise. I am on a roll and loving this, good thing I have my camera on record. The only thing to make this better is if I were insulting Edward as well. "Now Jake." I say patronizingly. "Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?" His mouth is just hanging open. So I keep going. "Careful now, don't let your brains go to your head!" "Why are you being so rude?!" He shouts. I snort. "It's **my opinion,** no one said you had to agree! Here's a warning. Choose your words carefully. Anything you say may be thrown back in your face with vicious sarcasm!" I hear laughter and shouts from the crowd. I was just making more pumped up. "Why are you really acting like this, shorty?" His words fire me up. 'Oh he did **not** just go there.' I place my hands on my hips. " I am 5'4" and weight 110 lbs of fair skin and fragile bones. SARCASM IS MY ONLY DEFENSE! It's not that hard to get. In fact, if you look it up you will see. It says: Sarcasm: noun: The ability to insult idiots without them realizing it. You however did notice the sarcasm so I guess you just got promoted from idiot to moron. Congrats! I hope you're proud!"  
_

_"Bella, I never wanted to hurt you!" "Then why did you! You know, I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head so far up my ass!" The look on his face makes me snicker. "I really don't want to fight you, Bella." I hold up a hand. "Pardon me, but you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a crap! Seriously Jake, If I had a good side, your smart-ass remarks were not a good way to get on it." He sneers at me. "What makes you think I would even want to get on your good side? The whole time we were hanging out you were always moping!" That pissed me off. 'Time to get to the mutt jokes. I wonder how he will take it?' I muse to myself. 'Oh well, here goes!'_

_"Well Jake. Based on what your grades were when we were hanging out. I would say brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case, they are nothing. Now, I would advise you to never miss a good chance to shut up before you make a bigger fool of yourself. I wonder..." "What?" I smirk evilly. "If I throw a stick for you, **mutt**, will you leave?" Now the watchers are silent, especially the resident pack. His entire posture changed in an instant. "What do you know? What did that mean?!" _

_"Oh** I**__don't know! But it really sucks to be on the other side of the secret doesn't?" I ask innocently. "C'mon Bells, don't do this!" "Jake?" I say in a puzzled tone. "What!" "Your car isn't finished yet, so how **did** you get here?" I can barely suppress a grin. "Did someone let you out of your cage?" He lost it and started vibrating a high speed. I sigh and roll my eyes. 'I **so** don't need to be dealing with this.' I think to myself. Swiftly I grab his arm and lead him away._

_"I know Jake. I know what you are, I know what the rest of the pack is. I don't care **what** you are. I care **who** you are. And up until the asshat **Sam**, you were my best friend." He looks at me softly. "I still am."_

_*Finished Flashback*_

* * *

Ever since that dramatic reunion we have been best friends. I grab a wrench and start to fiddle with my bike. "Hey Bella!" I turn around. "Quil! Embry! How are you boys doing?" I ask, getting up to hug my boys. "We've been doing pretty good." "Yeah, I'm glad. Just let me finish tuning my baby and then we can go to the beach, kay?" "Awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5: Home & Bad Memories

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered? Wondered about the **_Supernatural_**. If all the stories were true? After that time when you went to school and grew up, and eventually stopped checking under the bed and in the closet for monsters...do you ever find yourself freaking out because it is dark outside? You try to tell yourself it's nothing, but let's be honest...that_ **never**_ works. This is a story about a girl who starts out broken-hearted, but eventually finds her place in the world. Her job is dangerous, _**completely**_ unorthodox, because she...is a _**Hunter**_.

A/N: _Italics=__ Dream,_ _Italics= thoughts, *flashbacks*, 'cell phone conversations', _**Bold = Songs, and time skips and previously**

A/N: All outfits will be on my profile page, the weapons also;)

A/N: I own nothing, cause if I did, Bella would have told Assward to fuck off and lived happily ever after with Jacob, Damon, or Paul, or Dean, or maybe even all four;D.

A/N: After this time skip about a year and 7 months will have passed since Dickward left her. You will learn what happened in the 7 months in Jacksonville, but not right away. You, Dean, Sam and I will all have to wait to see what happen to make her the way she is now. With that, I wish you happy reading!

A/N: I am so proud of myself, this chapter is double any I have written before. I am sorry for not updating for a while. Summer got in the way. Here is Bella and a confrontation with Charlie. (Hang in there readers, She will be meeting the boys in 1 or 2 more chapters, I Promise!)

**Chapter Five: Home & Bad Memories**

* * *

I climb down the steps of the airplane and look around. I've only been here for a few minutes and already the heat has enveloped me. I can't help but grin. In a few moments I will see my mom, Renée and step-dad, Phil. A week ago mom called and asked me to spend a month or so with her for my 19th birthday. I was a bit hesitant at first but I decided to spend this time with them. I just got a feeling like they were on limited time. It just keeps shadowing me and even when I try to throw it off it just sticks to me like a troublesome burr.

When the feelings stuck around, I just decided to go to Jacksonville and see mom and Phil. The bright sun just makes my feelings feel silly. Suddenly I get a glimpse of blond hair. I smile and walk in that direction. Knowing Phil, he already got my bags for me. I put my lessons from Cas to good use and stride through the crowd.

I pull a feeling of importance around me like a cloak and the crowd responds to it. They part for me like the Red Sea. I smirk and continue. "Bella!" Mom shrieks and throws her arms around me. A year or so ago, I would have stumbled and fallen bring mom down with me.

Now, I chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist. I breath in her scent and allow myself to relax. Mom is safe. "Renée, Bella!" I look up and see the boyishly handsome face of Phil. With a pang I realize I never put in any effort to know him. I just tolerated him for my mom. With a feeling of resolve I vow to change that.

I grin at him and head into the best and worst summer of my life.

* * *

**16 Months Later ****(1 Year, 4 Monthes - She is 20)**

I pull to a stop and sit and look at the house. It's about 10:00 at night. I sigh to myself. I never expected my life to be like this. I thought I would grow old, marry a nice guy, have a couple of kids and die. Then I met _him_, Edward Masen Cullen. For a long time, I never thought I would get over him. But, I proved to myself that I was stronger than I originally believed. I found my hidden strength and confidence. Sometimes, I still hurt, it just comes out of no where. I crumble and cry and I **_hate_** it. I want to be strong, but how can I be, when these feelings make me weak?

I try. If not for me, then for my father. Charles Xavier Swan. My childhood wasn't the best. I bet you're wondering, huh? It seems like my life was boring and normal til I came here. But, I had a life. It wasn't always the best, but it was normal. There are times when I _**crave**_ that life with every fiber of my being. It hurts all the more when I know without a shadow of a doubt that I can never re-claim it. Because, once the shadows of our world get you, they never let you go.

I pull open the door, and taking a deep breath, I walk up to my old home. It looks just like it did when I left 16 months ago. Isn't it odd how everyday seems the same as the last, but when you look back a year later...everything is different? The feeling often strikes me and makes me marvel. It helps me hold on to each day, as if it was the last. I say that with the risk of sounding like a Hallmark card, but I need to say it. This is my life now, and I have to accept it.

Finally reaching the door, I mentally go over how I look, starting with my shoes. I am wearing Black and White Hightops with hidden flowers. A Black miniskirt, with tons of zippers, a White Dolman-sleeve top with banded bottom and crochet detail on back. A Biker jacket with zip closure and two front pockets with the sleeves bunched up, a pair of Half Finger Wrist Length Lace Gloves to give me an edgy sweet look. I have my hair in a ponytail, my chocolate curls cascading down my back and a lock over my shoulder. I got longer lasting red streaks in my hair, my eyeliner is dark and smoky giving my golden brown eyes a smoky, alluring look. My nails are black, with a unique glossy design on them. I am wearing a ARUNASHI Fire Opal Flames Ring, that set fierce fashion ablaze, mixing fire opals and diamonds together in a dramatic design and setting, this ring comes with an edgy aesthetic design. I am wearing a braided black cord bracelet. Caught in the tangles is the sign of the Deathly Hallows. I didn't choose it because I am a fan of Harry Potter, I chose it because it represent me choosing life over death and in this way, I am the Master of my Death. I am wearing matching silver earrings and a silver Rock Salt Pentagram Angel Wing Necklace. On my lips I have red velvet lipstick. I am carrying my Highsound Nice Fashion Night Sky Cross Sign Hard Back Iphone and have a hidden Medieval Stainless Steel Dagger that has been christened in Holy water and Cold Ones venom.

The holy water helps get rid of regular vampires and the venom helps get rid of Cold Ones. The silver helps get rid of a dozen different other creatures.

Before I can chicken out, I swiftly raise my hand and knock on the door. I wait for a few minutes, when I don't get an answer I turn and run for my car. Reaching under my seat I grab my gun and run back. I reach under the plant and grab the spare key, simultaneously clicking the safety off my gun. I quickly and quietly unlock the door and slip the key in my jacket pocket. With one hand I push open the door. I am quietly grateful I _didn't_ wear my new heels. I click on the light. Walking through the house is surreal. There have been times when I thought I would never get to see this place again.

Ending back in the front room, I try to think where my dad might be. This house hasn't been lived in for a _long_ time. There are sheet on the furniture, and a 5 feet layer of dust on everything. Looking around something white catches my eye. I walk over to it and see it is an envelope with my name on it. My breath catches in my throat. It is in my fathers handwriting.

**_Dear Bella,_**

**_ As I am sure you know, this is your father. If you are here then that means I was right! You aren't dead, and you did come back to me, to Forks. I am sure you are curious about the key that fell out of this envelope. It is the key to my new house. It is in La Push on the Rez. A little while after you left, Billy and Jacob came to see me. The told me a fanciful tale of Vampires and Shape-Shifters. I wouldn't believe it at first. Not even when they told me you knew and had been involved with a Vampire! (We will be having words about that young woman!) They spun me a tale that made me want to grab you and run far, far away. Unfortunately, you had already run far, far away without me already. I finally believed them when Jacob took me outside and showed me his wolf form. _**

**_Can you imagine my shock when the boy started stripping? When he exploded into a ball of fur, I almost went for my gun. I had to believe after that. How could I not? Not only that, but I had to believe that you dated a Cullen when you knew full well what he was! And that you defended him to Billy!? What gets me the most though, isn't the fact you dated him. It's that you lied to me about it. Jake told me the real story behind the trip to Phoenix when you broke your bones. Why didn't you end it with him then? Why did you have to hurt me? Couldn't you have told me the truth, and trusted me to keep your secret?_**

**_But I guess I understand. I had that love with your mother. I loved her enough to let her go._**

**_So that brings me to my next thought. I am married! I married Sue Clearwater. She is everything I have ever wanted. I hope you approve. This is part of the reason that I have a house on the Rez. The other part is a Cold One came after me. She was a red-head. I say was, because she vanished a while ago. I am still here though. Sue and I bought a house. You would like her kids. Leah and Seth. Seth is the brother you always wanted, right? He is about 16 now. You might have a problem with Leah though. She is a bit rough, but in the end she has a heart of gold. She is 21. She has a similar story to yours. But, I guess you already know that, don't you?_**

**_I guess what I am trying to say is, I love you Isabella Marie Swan. No matter where you are you are always welcome in my home, our home. You are my daughter and nothing will change that._**

**_With Love,_**

**_Charles Xavier Swan_**

Smiling softly, I wipe my eyes. I grab the key and look at it. Wondering if I should...wondering if I shouldn't. But, In the end I have to go. So I click the safety on my gun and tuck it into an inside pocket of my jacket. Then I lock up and head to the Rez.

* * *

I am idly driving through the Rez when a thought hits me. If I show up unexpectedly my dad could have a heart attack. I know small places like this tend to have gossips, so I pull up to a store. With a little surprise I realize this is the Ateara Store. I can't help but hope Quil isn't working here at the moment. And that if he is, I will have changed enough so he won't recognize me. I climb out and put on a pair of aviator sunglasses. I pull open the door of the store. The jingling of the bells, alerting my presence. There is no one at the counter. I browse and grab a pack of mint gum, some skittles and a beer...make that two beers. I walk over to the counter and ding the bell to let the cashier I am ready.

The back door opens and Embry steps out. I swallow my surprise and put my stuff on counter. Boy has he changed. My Embry was lanky and lean. This Embry is still lean but no longer lanky. He has rippling muscles and a hard closed face. It hurts to see, Em was always bright even if he was a little quiet. "That will be $9.58." I nod and grab a ten out of my pocket. He takes it with a small smile. It hurts even more. I can't help but wonder if my Em would smile if he knew it was me.

The bell rings as someone comes in behind me. A gust of wind blows and Embry stiffens. I look at him curiously and grab my change and purchases. "Thanks," I say. Speaking for the first time. His mouth drops and he stares at me with shock. I know he knows it's me. I smirk and head out the door. I open a beer and take a swig. I know that in a matter of minutes the Tribe (and Charlie) will know I am home. As I am driving I notice that there aren't many people out on the streets now. But, then again it is almost 11:00. I find the house. It is a two-story. The top half is whitewashed and the bottom is red bricks. It has a homey feel to it. I smile softly. I bet you it was Sue who picked the house. My dad wouldn't pick a house that has a feminine feel to it.

I finish my beer, climb out, and head up the little path. My heart starts to beat a war drum in my chest. My emotions are at war with each other. I am happy and sad. Excited and scared, worried and confident. I don't know what to think or feel. There is a pit in my belly and I feel like I will fall off any second. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I can hear people scrambling around inside. I know they've heard me but I can't resist. I ring the door bell and lower my voice. "Pizza delivery here!" The foot steps stop for a second, then they come to the door a little slower.

Sam opens the door. His eyes are cold and flinty. "Hello, Bella," he says, quietly. I glare at him and step closer, lifting my head. I am in a threatening position...at least to his wolf. I amp up the glare, and almost imperceptible flinch makes me grin. "Only friends and family get to call me that..._Uley_." I step forward again. "Well, aren't you going to let me in?" His jaw clenches and he steps back. I walk into the house, and it hurts. There are pictures of Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah all over the house. I don't see any of me.

I crush the flash of pain and put a blank expression on my face. I walk around the corner and there they are. The living room has a large couch that is shaped like half a circle. Dad is sitting in his recliner. I put a cheery mask and wave. "Hey guys," I chirp. "What's up?" They all turn to face me with incredulous faces. Charlie gets up and walks over to me. He just stands there. He looks shrunken, and his eyes are a whirlwind of emotions. "That's all you have to say, Isabella? What's up? I haven't heard from you for **16 months** and that is all you can say?!" His voice raises and I flinch.

He reaches out and grabs my shoulders. "Why? Why didn't you come home?" He whispers. I break away and pace the room. "I couldn't." He strides to me and turns me around. "You couldn't?! All you had to do is jump on a plane! You know you can always come back." I release a broken laugh. "Yeah, I can always come back to the place that was my living hell. I could come back to pitying looks that would force me to remember **it** everyday. I don't think so." He flinches. "I could have been there for you, Bells. You didn't give me a chance." He says, in a broken voice.

I turn and look him in the face. I reach up and cradle his head in my hands. I stroke his cheeks and press a kiss to his forehead. "I needed to be alone, Ch-Dad. Do you have any idea what I went through? I was _happy_ there." I can't help but hate myself for the disbelief in my tone. "I had Mom and Step-Da. I was calm, I didn't have any reminders. I was cradled and safe." He looks at me confused. "You are always safe here, Bella." "No, I'm not. Everyone seems to think I've had a good life. And at the first sign of heartbreak I crumble. But does anyone remember what I was like? As a child I used to be happy. I was bright, always laughing and playing pranks. Do you even remember what happened to make me withdraw? Do you remember the trauma?"

One of the guys snorts. "What trauma? You are sheltered." "That's what you think. Does anyone even remember Iggy?" Charlie looks confused. "Who?" I can't help the hurt. "Iggy," I say, trying to make him remember. "It's not ringing any bells." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Iggy was my childish name for him. He was my best friend. His full name was Ignacio Whitley. I grew up with him, but when we were 5 he was killed." Horror and remembrance is dawning on Charlies face. "We were outside playing and racing on our bikes. I got tired of the bikes, though and so we got off." I stare off remembering, tears glistening in my eyes.

"I challenged him to a race on foot. I pulled ahead and won. So, I sat down and waited for him."

* * *

_*Fifteen Years Ago*_

_Iggy raced to me and stood in front of me huffing and trying to catch his breath. I grin at him, "Ha! Slowpoke." He blushes and sits down. I get up and dance in the street, shouting, "I won!" Over and over. He huffs in annoyance. "Stop that." He whines. I stop and grin. "Why? Don't want to think about being beaten by a **girl**?" I tease. He looks down and pulls at the grass. I twirl in the street. Something glints out of the corner of my eye. There is something shiny in a hole.  
_

_Iggy starts yelling at me, but I don't listen. I am too busy trying to get the shiny thing. I look closer, it's a penny! I grin, and reach down to pull it out. "Iggy come look! I found a pe-" He barrels into me and knocks me out of the way. I hit my head and get dizzy. I sit up and look around. There is a car in front of me parked in the road. There is smoke coming out of the front. I look around for Iggy. Mommy and Mrs. Whitley come running out of the house, shouting._

_I run to Mommy and hug her. "Mommy, do you know where Iggy is?" I ask, innocently. "I think he is hiding." Mommy looks at me with surprise, that turns into panic. She grabs my arms and shakes me. "When did you last see Iggy, Bella?" I pout, "He pushed me. I was trying to get a penny out of a hole in the road." Mommy looks at the road in horror. I look at her puzzled. "What's wrong? Do you know where Iggy is?" She points a shaking hand at the road. Fear wells up in me. I look at the road. I run to the car shouting for Iggy. I look under the car and see him. He isn't moving! _

_I push him on his back and shake him. "Wake up Iggy! Please, wake up! We have to play tag again, you promised!" He won't move, I keep thinking he will get up and grin and say, "What are you looking at." But he wont move. I shake him and shake him. "Get up Iggy! We don't like naps, remember? We made a pact, no more naps. Only pretending. Stop pretending, you can get up. We have to play hide and seek and-and" I can't stop crying. "Wake up! You promised Iggy. We always stick together. Always, you can't leave!" I wail. _

_Mommy pulls me away. 'No! Can't she see I have to wake up Iggy?' I pull and struggle to get away. She pulls me around. "Isabella! Stop that!" "NO! I have to wake up Iggy. We need to have cookies and play tag and ride our bikes, and-and" I crumble. Mommy just cradles me. I get up and run to the man that was driving. "You're mean!" I shout. "You made Iggy sleep. Wake him up!" I kick and punch at him. He bends down and I can see his face. His eyes are weird. They are yellow. __I stop and stare at him. "He got in the way." Yellow Eye man says. Then he walks to the car and leaves._

_A few days later a man came to our house. Johnny helped me find the man. Johnny was good._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Now do you remember him? I lost Iggy and just withdrew. I didn't have my best friend anymore, and to make it worse." I press a hand to my face. "He died right in front of me. Then after that you and Mom started arguing. It was almost every night. I would sit at the top of the stairs and just listen. They you split and I was in a new strange place. The only thing that help was Johnny. John Winchester actually had time for me. He would visit and spend time with me. But he couldn't always be around."

"You of all people know what Mom was like! She was more of a child than me. Instead of her taking care of me, it was the other way around! I wasn't a child after that anymore. Then when 3 more of my friends died, I just stopped. I didn't bother anymore. It wasn't worth the pain. Then Mom met Phil and he was okay, but I kept my distance. I moved here and I met **him**. Dickward. He was different. He actually saw **me**."

"I was drawn in. Then I met his family and I was gone. I met Esme. She was a mother, and **she** took care of **me**. I met Carlise, he was always patching me up, but he was still taking care of **me**. For the first time in 12 years, someone was taking care of me. Then I met Emmett. You were right Charlie, I **have** always wanted a brother. Just not a younger one. I always wanted an older brother, so I could lean on someone. So I wouldn't feel so alone. Emmett was wild, always playing pranks. Always poking fun and doing video games. He was the perfect older brother."

"There was the downside of Rosalie, but at least she didn't try to hide how she really felt about me. Then there was Alice. She was the cliche girl. She LOVED shopping. She was full of energy, always bouncing around. Then there was Jasper. He is a good guy, and the incident wasn't his fault. I never really got to know him. There a family. They were my family. And I wasn't letting go. So they ripped themselves away."

"You know my dreams? In them I was wandering, just walking. Sometimes there was a maze and I could almost reach them, other times there was nothing. I was just walking with no end in sight. And that terrified me. 'Cause when they left, they didn't just take my heart...they took my future. I knew what I wanted. But they derailed that, and I was lost, alone. I wasn't good enough." I trailed off into the horrified silence. "So when I went to Florida, I made an effort to get to know Step-Da. He taught me confidence. He took me anywhere I wanted at the drop of a hat. He taught me it was okay to lean on someone else."

"I got angry one night and we argued. I told him I hated him." I snort. "It was the first time I actually acted my age, and it wasn't even with my own blood. When I came back the house was on fire and I couldn't save them. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I wandered. I had someone keeping tabs on you. When they told me you had frequent chest pains, I came back. And here I am. So next time you want to yell and be mad...get the full story."


End file.
